La couleur Rouge
by TiteCanardeEnragee
Summary: Yû est un jeune homme qui refuse de parler depuis qu'il a vu son petit frère se faire tuer. Pourtant, lorsqu'un roux hystérique apparait dans sa vie, le japonais ne peux que se rendre compte que trois mots veulent franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.
1. prologue

Auteur : Chups-Mania – Heiwa (Moiiii~ ^^)

Rating : T (langage assez méchant, puis peu des lime voir lemon)

Genre : Romance, du brissage de cœur, souffrance physique aussi.

Couple(s) : Lavyû, et peu être du Komui/Reever, voir du Allen/Lenalee

Résumé : Yû est un jeune homme qui refuse de parler depuis qu'il a vu son petit frère se faire tuer. Pourtant, lorsqu'un roux hystérique apparait dans sa vie, le japonais ne peux que se rendre compte que trois mots veulent franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres. «- Je… T'aime… Lavi.» Murmura-t-il.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et je crois qu'ils en ont plus que très heureux), mais bien à la talentueuse/magnifique/incroyable/ et sacrée Hoshino Katsura =D

Autres : Alors, oui C'est ma première fiction poster sur ce site ! J'en suis très heureuse, bien que je ne demande que vos avis, bon ou mauvais ^^

Note : Yû est trèèèèèèès OCC, et Lavi aussi (bien qu'un peut moins).

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

Yû regarda sa montre en soupirant doucement. Il monta dans le bus quand celui-ci arriva enfin, pour arriver quelques minutes après devant l'immeuble bleu où habitait son psychiatre. Le jeune homme entra dans la salle d'attente, puis alla directement dans le bureau. Là, assit tranquillement dans son fauteuil, Komui fixa le japonais dans les yeux.

–Bonjour, Yû.

Le chinois invita l'autre à s'asseoir sur le long divan, sans un mot. L'habitude…

-Tu ne veux toujours pas parler ?... Demanda le psy

Le jeune garçon hocha négativement la tête. Sur un long et douloureux soupire, Komui tendit une feuille blanche au japonais, ainsi qu'un bic.

-Comme les autres fois, tu… Dessine ce que tu pense…

Sur cette phrase, le plus vieux des deux alla s'installer à son bureau. Il prit le premier dossier de son bureau, consacré justement à Kanda Yû. Komui l'ouvrit lentement, pour en extirpé les dessins du patient. Il les regarda encore une fois en grimaçant.

_Une main, séparé de son attache, baignant dans une marre de sang… Une porte, semblant dégouliné du liquide rouge et vital au corps humain…_ Et plein d'autres dessins du même genre, et toujours avec du sang. La seule partie qu'Yû coloriait d'une façon rageuse.

Une heure plus tard, Komui rangea un autre dessin peu joyeux, et laissa partir Kanda.

Le jeune japonais refit, comme chaque jour, le chemin du retour. Tellement habitué, qu'il ne fit pas plus attention que cela à la route.

Cette alors qu'une moto arriva à toute vitesse, droit sur le japonais…

* * *

><p>Lavi bailla paresseusement, coude sur la table, et la joue au creux de sa main. Il regarda avec des petits yeux pas réveillés le professeur faire de multiples gestes stupides pour agrémenté son cours –chose débile.<p>

Ce fut seulement deux longues heures après qu'il put quitter l'école. Il parla longtemps avec son meilleur ami, Allen, sur le chemin du parking. Ils rigolèrent bien ensemble, puis se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain au même endroit.

Le rouquin enfourcha alors sa moto, et se mit à rouler.

En plein milieu de la route, Lavi dut effectuer un violent virage pour éviter un jeune japonais, arrivé tel un spectre –de nulle part- sur la route. Il enleva vite fait son casque, et se dirigea en courant vers le bellâtre qui semblait avoir été fondus dans le bitume de la route. Il passa doucement sa main devant les yeux magnifiquement bleus de l'homme.

-Excusez-moi… Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il, nerveusement.

Mais le japonais ne répondit rien, et acquiesça simplement. Pendant ce temps, Lavi observa un peu mieux le fantôme qu'il avait faillis tuer. Un beau japonais à la taille aussi fine qu'une jeune femme. La simple chemise noire, trop grande pour lui, tombait gracieusement sur le corps parfaitement plat de l'asiatique.

Lavi sourit, charmé, et d'une toute petite voix, interrogea le garçon.

-Aller… Pour m'excuser je vous invite au restaurant !

* * *

><p>Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Yû accepta.<p> 


	2. Un portable chez Komui

Lavyuu : Merci pour ta review, mais c'est pour te dire qu'il risque d'y avoir des fics avec un Yû OCC, et même peu être dans ces fictions ci x) M'enfin, j'espere que tu continueras à lire malgré tout ! =3

Shigure-sensei : Merci merci, je suis trop fière de mon premier post 8D Et comme tu peux le voir, voici la suite ^^

Emielove : Thanks x3 Alors voili voilou la suite !

Et sans comprendre pourquoi, Yû accepta.

La roux apprit bien vite qu'Yû était muet, mais, et heureusement, Lavi connaissait bien la langue des signes. Cela avait un peu surprit le brun, mais il c'était dispensé de commentaires

Au début, le japonais fut hésitant, évitant le regard émeraude de Lavi. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier réussit à décrocher la lune (ou, plus précisément, à décrispé Yû Kanda, le seul, l'unique !). Les rires silencieux du brun, ou, au contraire bruyant du roux, résonnait dans tout le petit restaurant, alors que la discussion en langue des signes pour Yû se faisait de plus en plus librement.

Se ne fut que lorsque la nuit colorait doucement le ciel que les deux hommes se quittèrent. Lavi avait finalement ramené le japonais jusqu'à son petit appartement. Juste avant que le brun ne ferme la porte, le roux eu le temps de lui arracher son numéro de téléphone, ainsi qu'un simple baiser sur la joue. Une fois de nouveau seul, Yû devint rouge tomate et se laisse tomber sur ses fesses. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres, alors qu'il passa sa main sur sa joue. «Pourquoi ai-je au enfin d'autant lui dire de rester ?» pensa-t-il douloureusement.

* * *

><p>Lavi rentra chez lui peu de temps après, ayant récupéré sa moto. Il frissonna doucement de désir lorsque le vent frôla ces lèvres. Ce même contact, faible, qu'il avait au avec le beau japonais bien des minutes avant. La porte de sa maison passée, il s'affala dans le canapé de son salon, les joues rouges et le souffle coupé. Son regard émeraude se posa sur son érection grandissante. «Mon Dieu…» soupira-t-il «Et je l'ai juste embrassé sur la joue… C'est mal partit.» Le jeune roux alla rapidement dans sa petite salle de bain, allumant l'eau de sa douche tout en se déshabillant. Il se glissa sous l'eau brulante, avant de tourner la poignée de l'aqua pour que cette dernière devienne glacer, le calmant ainsi instantanément.<p>

* * *

><p>Le lendemain arriva très vite, aussi bien pour l'un que pour l'autre. Le japonais, fatiguer avant même de s'être lever, ne s'extirpa de son lit douillet qu'une fois l'après midi largement dépassé. En effet, dans moins d'une heure il devait rendre vite à se cher et tendre psychologue brun. Mais, bizarrement, au lieu de la mine boudeuse qu'il affichait toujours, un demi-sourire courait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il monta dans le bus. Quelques temps après, Yû passa la porte de son psychologue. Ce dernier sursauta même lorsqu'il remarqua le coin des lèvres de son patient surélevé, n'ayant jamais vu cela auparavant.<p>

Comme la veille, Yû refusa de parler et attrapa les feuilles de dessins. Komui s'attendait à un énième croquis sanglant et sadique à souhait, mais lorsque Yû lui rendit les quelques papiers, il eut un deuxième sursaut. Au lieu de l'habituel sang rageusement colorié, se présentait quelques mèches rousses… Presque tendrement remplis d'un rouge calme. Sous les mèches, un visage rieur avec des grands yeux, cependant fins. Komui fixa le japonais, qui lui, venait d'attraper son portable. En lisant ce qui était marqué sur ledit téléphone, un sourire comme peu vint se peindre sur les lèvres d'Yû.

Komui le regarda quelques minutes, avant de le congédier d'un geste de la main. Le japonais sortit sans le saluer tout en textotant sur son téléphone. Le chinois fixa encore un peu la porte qui venait de se fermer sur la silhouette pâle, avant que son attention ne revienne au tous nouveau dessin. Komui remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait non pas un seul croquis, mais quelques uns ! Surprit comme pas possible, l'homme tourna les pages pour les regarder. A chaque fois, le même roux revenait. Souriant. Finalement, Komui eut un grand sourire, heureux pour Yû. Il soupira en même temps et se (re)retourna vers la porte close, avant de parler à voix haute inconsciemment.

- J'espère que tu t'en sortiras grâce à se jeune garçon Yû… Vraiment.

* * *

><p>Lavi se réveilla assez tard le lendemain, tout comme Yû (sans pour autant le savoir). Il se leva, déjà tout excité, et se prépara à manger. Quelques courtes minutes après (Lavi mange aussi vite qu'il parle – c'est tout dire –), le rouquin lava sa petite vaisselle et la rangea rapidement, avant de se jeter littéralement sur son canapé. Lavi attrapa son portable en un coup de poignet, chercha le numéro de son beau japonais avant de vite lui envoyer un sms.<p>

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'Yû sortit son téléphone devant le psychologue, et qu'il vit que c'était un sms de «Lvi», un sourire éclaira le bureau sombre de Komui. Le japonais sortit précipitamment, le regard poser sur son portable. Ils continuèrent alors une conversation en texto. Elle tournait autour des choses banals (le «Bonjour», «Comme à été la journée ?», etc.). Et elle finit, très tard le soir, sur un «Bonne nuit beau japonais 3» du rouquin, qui valut une explosion de rougeur de la part dudit Japonais, qui s'endormit vite, pour une des premières fois de sa vie.<p> 


End file.
